forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Mountain Sect
The Red Mountain Sect, also called the Red Mountain Order, or simply the Red Mountain, was a sect of the Padhran religionAlthough "Patronage" in Realms of Valor implies that Koja and thus the Red Mountain Sect follow the Path of Enlightenment, depictions of the faith in Horselords, The Horde, and Blood Charge much more accurately fit the Padhran religion. based in Khazari and active in the mid–14th century DR. It was dedicated to Furo, Padhrasattva of Knowledge, and to the Enlightened One. Dogma The Red Mountain priests followed the teachings of the Enlightened One and prayed to Furo. They closely followed the Yanitsava, a book of the Enlightened One's teachings. They endeavored to purify their minds and bodies and to control or even suppress their passions, as they believed passions clouded the mind and corrupted the spirit. They did this in order that they could better understand the Enlightened One's teachings, to achieve perfection in their thoughts and actions, and to attain enlightenment. For this reason, Red Mountain priests were apparently celibate. They were also taught to refrain from strong alcoholic drinks and eating meat. The Red Mountain Sect believed that men who forced their will on the world, rather than accept the will of the Enlightened One, were evil. Base of Operations The Red Mountain had its largest temple in the city of Skardu, capital of Khazari. The Temple of the Red Mountain in Manass was small and home to a number of shukenja. The greatest monastery of the sect was the Red Mountain Monastery, which stood in a hollow on the top of Rubilya Shan. It was said to have been carved out by Furo himself to shelter his faithful, and the padhrasattva himself was said to dwell here. The Red Mountain Sect of Khazari established a monastery at Fatula Chupa on the Katakoro Plateau. Relationships The Red Mountain Sect were vehemently opposed to the Yellow Mountain Sect, who followed the Path of Enlightenment. The two engaged in a great deal of scheming in Skardu (where the Yellow Mountain had a smaller temple), while the sect in Manass was under constant threat of assault by the larger Temple of the Yellow Mountain and of being ejected from the city. Fortunately, the Red Mountain enjoyed the support of Prince Ogandi Tsipiang, ruler of Khazari. In Fatula Chupa, the Red Mountain Sect typically allied with the other Padhran monasteries there (though such alliances shifted quickly according to current interpretations of doctrine). Some lamas of the Red Mountain Sect gave their illicit support to Brusha the Bandit, a self-styled revolutionary who harassed eastern Khazari and opposed its prince, who became the subject of folk tales. Possessions The monks and priests of the order commonly wore red robes. Lamas of the order wore robes of orange-red. Notable Members * Koja Appendix Notes Appearances ;Modules: * Blood Charge Further Reading * Blood Charge, pages 17–41 References Category:Padhran religion Category:Religious organizations Category:Organizations in Manass Category:Organizations in Skarou Category:Organizations in Khazari Category:Organizations in the Katakoro Plateau Category:Organizations in the Hordelands Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations